Pondering While Playing Pool
by Wired Speed
Summary: While Gold plays some pool, he lets his mind drift to friends he's made along the way and maybe he lingers on one of his seniors? Gold x Blue aka Buttshipping


Im one of 8 people who ships buttshipping and by god ill write it, warning its been prob 6 years since I read pokespe

Line the shot, steady your breath. Exhale... Inhale... Gold relaxes himself he knows he shouldn't spend too long lining his shot but its a bit late for that. His eyes flickers to the left and he sees Ruby dozing off on the couch, previously bored outta his skull most likely.

Gold sighs. He invited Ruby over to his place and they were currenly in his rec room/basement to hang out and already Gold's been a terrible host. He thinks about inviting Rald for better luck but he doubts he'll play with him, Super Serious Gal probably warned him of the tedium and irony of hot-blooded short-sighted player Gold taking forever to play. He can't help it, he loves the game and and does make spur of the moment plays at times but he loves the tension before he shoots, the wood feel in his hand the- oh who is he kidding he can't play today.

He has reached Crys' levels of exaggeration as his mind is just stuck. He can't stop thinking. He reflects on Red, the legendary trainer that stands at the apex.

'Pfft c'mon it's all talk I can beat him. He can't he even see how Yellow likes him. Some flawless champ he is.'

He thinks off Green, the runner-up who some say to be just as good. The grandson of the famous Pokemon professor Samuel Oak.

'He's such a buzzkill, can't spend the 5 seconds to unclench his butt to get the stick out of it to have any fun. Who'd ever wanna be with him.'

But the reason Gold badmouths such legends? Well...

"Now Blue, that's a lady who know how to party. She knows life's short and lives it up! She takes what she want when she wants like... well a thief. So why would she want those losers?"

Ruby turns to his side making sounds in his sleep and Gold stills himself, embarrassed he could've woken Ruby with his whining-I mean perfectly normal observations. Gold stays still, clutching his mouth and cue stick before Ruby rolls back to his previous position on the couch.

Gold lets out a sigh. Why is he even thinking about this. Who she likes is her business. Doesn't mean Gold talks any less smack on such 'poor choices ' as Gold has complained to Crys once. It was only once as Crys could only take so much of him while she was doing paperwork for Elm before she really noticed the recurring complaint.

{~}

"Why do you care so much Gold?"

"Huh? Cuz it matters Crys! When one of us needs help then we should help!"

"Help with her 'poor choices' in boyfriends" A wry look cross her face "Who says she even likes them? I heard there's someone else who she has her eye on...

"What! Who can compare to Green and Red!"

"Who can compare to those 'losers'?" She says in a deadpan tone.

Gold sighs "Augh I'm just kidding Crys they're fine guys just-just not right for Blue." He snaps his fingers in exclamation "Yeah that's it! Now who's this third guy!"

"Oh just some punk I hear that works at that daycare center near Goldenrod."

"First he takes Blue's heart and now he's out stealing my job! Who is this guy, tell me! I think me and Silver can teach this sonuva Houndour about taking what's not his." Gold says, cracking his knuckles.

"Woah why Gold if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous of this guy." Crys says in a faux dramatic voice. "In fact, all this concern about Blue makes me wonder if u *gasp* like her.

"What s-shut up! That's not the issue, the issue is me an Silver having to put some boots to butts! C'mon what his name- and why are you showing me a photo of me on your pokegear? And why do you have a photo of me on you pokegear, don't get me wrong I'm flattered but-"

"Gold... I'm so done with you right now."

Gold starts smirking. "No baby please give me another shot please! Another day without those legs is-"

{-}

Gold starts shivering. "Silver may like those legs but god are they scary. Geez"

But now Gold starts thinking seriously again, stuck on whether Crys was just trying to get him out of her hair or trying to spill some information to help him. Gold knows rationally to not take Crys seriously that she should have no interest in helping him get with Blue. But furthermore does Gold want Blue?

He lays the cue stick on the table, all pretense of playing gone. The Hatcher doesn't know what to do. He's hit on countless girls its just the way he is but with Blue it's different. Sure they flirt with each other but at the start it was just them being playful and joking around. Yet lately there's been a look in Blue's eyes and Gold has found himself throwing lines more seriously. He even made Blue blush once! Blue!

Gold is a gambling free spirit but he's scared of losing this game. He doesn't want to make things weird between the two. There's also the issue of Silver but Gold finds himself more scared of scaring Blue away then being beat up by Silver. What is happening to him?!

Gold the legendary player is in love. And as Ruby would put it, of course it'd be someone who could be described as the female him. But that demeans Blue and how Gold sees her. Blue is a playful, flirty and fun-loving gal that refuses to be tied down. Gold likes that about her. He likes a lot about her but that free spirit of her takes precedent. Though those looks don't hurt as Gold once said to himself.

"S-So I like Blue, that doesn't mean she likes me back.

And that's whats been agonizing him. Does she like him, was there something else behind that smile? Is there something real behind those looks? Who is to say except her?

Gold reflects back to that blush, to all the teasing smiles and he knows she must like him back! Right..? Then a spark of 'genius' runs through Gold's head. Why wouldn't she like him? He's Gold the Hatcher, stopper of the Man of Ice, an /instrumental/ help to stopping Guile and metaphorically kicked god in the face! (The literal kicking being taken care of by Crys but hey Gold helped!) Moping and whining ain't Gold's style! What is Gold's style? What is Gold's response to such negativity from himself?

"Y'know what screw it I'm gonna say something, I'm gonna ask out Blue! And she'll say yes cuz I'm Gold! The best looking person this side of the indigo plateau, and me and the most attractive person on the other side are gonna go out cuz we're more perfect together than Nidorinos and Nidorinas. Thats right im gonna ask her out.. Someday! Maybe not today...or this week...or month..."

Gold slumps his head on the pool table, confidence sufficiently shaken.

"Oh Gold you silly egghead, if you won't say something I guess I will."

Gold snaps his head to the direction of the voice and sees a smug Ruby sitting comfy as can be, looking as if he was privy to all Gold said and thought.

"Ahh Ruby uhm how long were you awake?"

"The whole time, although you kept switching from thought to talking so I missed some of it. Thank goodness though I was able to hear those 'killer' lines of yours." Ruby snickers.

"Ruby you have five seconds before me, Explo-Taro and this cue stick mess you up so hard-"

"Oh cmon Gold isn't this time wasted on not wooing Blue? I believe thats a better-"

"THAT WAS OVER 5 SECONDS! GO EXPLO-TARO! GO CUE STICK! PRISSY BOY GET SET TO-"

"Jeez what are you two numbskulls yelling about."

Gold drops his poke ball and cue stick harmlessly on the ground. He turns his head slowly to the voice to see none other than the Evolver Blue.

"Uh ah Blue uh hey w-what's up?" Gold attempts and fails to nonchalantly lean against the pool table to try to save face. Out of the corner of his eye he's able to catch a glimpse of a smirking Ruby duck out behind Blue, to give them 'space' no doubt. Gold fumes in rage before forcibly calm himself down to not further embarrass himself in front of his crush.

"Nothing much, just wanted to chill here but then I heard you and Rubs get into a tiffy." She pouts cutely, out to crack Gold's composure even more. "What were you arguing about? Was it me? I bet it was me, right? /gasp/ oh you /guys/. Please don't fight over little old me."

The cute pout now turning into a slick smirk. Blue strolls up to Gold, him lost in her dazzling eyes that matches her namesake oh so well.

"You know honestly I was lying I heard the whole thing."

"T-The whole thing?!"

"Yeah..." She breathes into his ear, his mind sufficiently gone. "Pick me up with your Togekiss at 6, we're gonnna scope out the nightlife of Celadon."

She gives him a peck on the cheek and strolls back out of the room. But before she leaves, she hears a distinctly voiced 'Yes, who's the man!'. She shakes her head and smiles.

'Hmph and Green said my plan was nonsense'

She giggles into her gloves and leaves, off to get ready and plan out their night together.


End file.
